Rubin Heartz/Gear
Phantom Giant (幻像巨人, Genzō Kyojin) is the name of Rubin Heartz's Gear. Description Classification Rubin's Gear is identified as a Generator Type Gear since it involves taking Drive power and generating an external effect with it. It is a Gear with the ability to shape Drive power into ghost-like limbs of gigantic proportions, either a single limb to use for attacking or defending, or summing the entire giant for one massive strike. Effects Rubin can use Phantom Giant as an extension of himself for a variety of offensive and defensive means. He can control the limbs through mental command, though mimicking their movements through his own can facilitate the control and make it less strenuous. Also, Rubin can choose to summon only portions of these constructs if he so wishes, with this method being quicker to form then an entire being. Even though the creations are pure Drive power, they interact with the real world as if they were solid forms. Rubin can summon the limbs to attack with or control to grab onto his targets using its massive size. He can also summon the construct to shield himself from attacks either using the phantom to absorb the attack, or simply generate a husk of his torso to cocoon himself within it. Also, because of its size, these constructs possesses enormous levels of physical strength and durability, multiplied dozens of times over from Rubin's own physical power. Striking a target with one of these limbs can deal tremendous damage, as well as releasing powerful force that can split the earth in two or produce shockwaves that ripple throughout an area. Aside from combat use, Rubin can find other means of using Phantom Giant that range from useful to mundane. Phantom Giant can be used to lift objects and serve as a means of circumventing obstacles, creating a bridge to cross by extending an arm over the gap or use it as a support beam to hold up a structure. The effects of Phantom Giant can be limitless so long as the Rubin is creative with its abilities. Another interesting note is the these constructs can be generated away from Rubin, though the range for this effect is limited to only a few yards. Never the less, he can launch a surprise attack while at a different position. When using Full Gear, Rubin is able to summon the entire Phantom Giant to fight alongside him, but only for a short period of time. He typically uses this as a last resort to perform a single, devastating attack to finish the battle. The complete giant is massive in size, standing at nearly 50 ft tall, and is extremely muscular mirroring Rubin's own stature. Its eyes glow pure white while its facial features are obscured by shadows. Weaknesses It appears that using Phantom Giant requires a great deal of concentration and stamina to maintain. There are advantages to summoning a whole giant or just one of it's limbs. If Rubin summons just a portion of the giant to attack, the speed is greatly amplified but the strength is reduced, and if the entire giant is summoned to attack, then the strength is amplified while the speed is reduced. Also, when using Phantom Giant Rubin can only perform a single action at a time, having to create new limbs if he wants to perform another one. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.